A sweeping brush is required for sweeping the blade of a shaver and the periphery thereof after the shaver has been used.
Such a brush is preferably fitted inside of the shaver body or to the surface thereof so that it is always near at hand for the convenience of sweeping.
Representative prior art proposals for dealing with this problem described below with reference to FIGS. 8 and 9.
FIG. 8 shows a structure in which a brush containing chamber 13 is provided at the bottom of a shaver body 12 having a reciprocating blade 11 at the upper end thereof and in which a sweeping brush 15 is inserted into the chamber through an opening 14 thereof, and held in the chamber 13 when the opening is closed by a slidable bottom plate 14.
FIG. 9 shows a structure in which a part of the side wall of a protection cap 18 for covering and protecting the blade of a shaver body is cut off, a guide rail is formed at both side edges of the cut-off portion, and a sweeping brush 19 having a tab which comprises a plate member having a shape corresponding to the cut-off portion and having grooves formed at both side edges thereof so that the brush 19 is engaged and held in the cut-off portion when the tab is slid along the guide rail.
Both of the above-described methods have problems.
The method shown in FIG. 8, in which the sweeping brush is received in the shaver body, has a problem in that, since the limited internal space of the shaver, which is made compact from the viewpoint of portability, must be employed, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient space for practical use.
The device shown in FIG. 9, in which the sweeping brush is held by employing a part of the side wall of the protection cap for the shaver, has a disadvantage in that, although a sufficient space can be obtained for practical use, as seen from the drawing, the filling end of the brush is exposed to the atmosphere resulting in, the dust adhering to the brush and scattering, the filling of the brush being easily damaged. Such a structure is also aesthetically unattractive.